personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Deepfolk
From the deepest depths to the bountiful coral reefs, there exists civilization even here. Deepfolk, or sometimes called abominations, are the uncontested masters of their domain. Watching the world from below the waves means most see them as both mysterious and terrifying. Rulers of the Seas Taking on the aspects of the predatory fish in their local habitats, deepfolk look too many as though they are more monster than man. Most of the folk stand about half a foot taller than humans and are slightly more narrow, weighing about 180 pounds and appearing malnourished. Deep Folk have rough and hard skin, usually in dark solid colors of black or grays. Their massive pupiless white eyes and blinking green light appendage being the only other colors on their body. Their large heads lave an even larger jaw filled with sharp teeth which juts out from its mouth like a splintered log. Most deepfolk do not wear much in the way of clothing outside of shell or bone armor and few pieces of jewelry scavenged from shipwrecks. Fierce and Fervent It is said that when the oceans were first poured upon the world, the gods created the deepfolk to serve as its protectors. It is with this singular purpose that the first of the Folk set about structuring their lives but this did not last. Something stirs in the deepest recesses of the ocean. A dark being of immense power has forced its will into the minds of many of the deepfolk and thus the race is forever divided by those who worship the old ways and those that worship the creature only known as the “Lord of the Deep.” However those that still worship the old ways do so with a fervor that is unmatched by most others. They seem to take their role as the ocean’s protectors very seriously and, despite their normally very tribalistic tendencies, will band together into armies to oppose those threaten the waters that gives them their lives. Those that still worship the old ways tend to live towards the coastlines and in the reef’s. There they have avoided the mind altering evils of the Lord of the Deep. These deepfolk live in enclaves centered around a local elder holy person. These enclaves take on clan names and many of them have rested in the same locations since before any written record. Meanwhile those deepfolks who given into the Deep live in bands that are often ruled over by a powerful Warlord. These groups will patrol miles of often open ocean in search of food, treasure, and, above all, sacrifices for their lord. Deepfolk Names Some scholars have theorized that the elves and deepfolk were created by the same gods. This seems most evident in the deepfolk’s in their language, folklore and naming conventions. Many of the same words, names and heroic figures grace both elven and oceanic culture. The fact that, also like elves, deepfolk take on new names at adulthood is also very peculiar. Child Names: Arn, Broe, Caer, Fera, Gar, Mya, Orn, Py, Rael, Ren, Resh, Sai, Syllin, Vall, Za, Zun Male Adult Names: Adra, Aust, Azaki, Berror, Carric, Erdan, Essex, Korfel, Lamills, Lucan, Naal, Nash, Paelis, Rolen, Thamior, Varis, Zull Female Adult Names: Ahinar, Antinua, Birel, Dara, Elama, Faral, Hatae, Jarsali, Keylith, Lia, Mialee, Ridaro, Sariel, Sumnes, Thaila, Valna, Zethra Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1 and your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age. Deepfolk mature around 13 but can live to be well over two hundred years old. At around 13 most of the young go through a series of tests to prove their capability within the tribe. Should the succeed then they will take an adult name and be welcome as a functioning member of either the clan or the warband. Alignment. Deepfolk are as wild as an ocean's wave and tend to lend towards anything that allows them the most freedom. Even when in a warband under the Lord of the Deep, the deepfolk tend to strive towards personal accomplishment over the groups benefit. As such, fracturing of bands between Warlords of similar gumption are fairly common. Size. Deepfolk are usually about half a foot taller than humans and are slightly more narrow. They weigh about 180 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet due to not being adapted to land, but you having a swim speed of 35 feet. Water Breather. You can only breathe water. Bite. Your toothy maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the normal bludgeoning damage for an unarmed strike. Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a range of 120 feet. Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Head Lantern. The light on the appendage that hangs from your brow can provide bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet as a free action. This light does not affect your Sunlight Sensitivity. Deep Lord's Blessing. Your connection to the Lord of the Deep has given you the ability to cast dancing lights as a cantrip and air breathingDLJ as a 1st level spell with a range of self only. Upon reaching 3rd level you may cast arms of hadar once a day as a 2nd-level spell. Upon reaching 5th level you may cast the enthrall spell once per day and while doing so you need not speak the components so long as your head lantern is on. These spells are Intelligence based. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Aquan and Deepfolk. Deepfolk is a language that is primarily made up of tongue movements and deep throat sounds, but may sound similar to Sylvan if the one speaking is has studied how to properly speak deepfolk. It is only spoken by deepfolk.